Pierre d'argent
by MissAud
Summary: Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.
1. Prologue

**Pierre d'argent **

**Résumé : **Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient au très grand J.R.R. Tolkien ( et aussi à un autre auteur dont je me suis vaguement inspiré mais que je ne nomme pas maintenant sinon je vais un peu pourrir tout l'effet de surprise). Sauf mon OC qui vient de ma pitite tête.

**Genre : **aventure, fantaisie, amitié, un peu d'humour et d'amour.

**Prologue: **

J'ai traversé les âges sans voir le monde.

Je me suis dissimulé sans pouvoir me déplacer.

Je suis devenu une légende avant d'être oublié.

J'ai attendu mon heure dans le silence et l'obscurité.

J'ai attendu que ma présence soit nécessaire. Que la bonne personne se montre.

Il m'a fallu du temps. La Terre a été transformée. Les miens ont été décimés.

Mais moi je suis resté.

J'ai attendu le dernier instant.

J'ai senti les gens passer près de moi sans jamais me voir : aucun d'eux n'était la bonne personne.

La Terre continuait de changer. Une première guerre a éclaté.

Et je suis resté.

Puis, le dernier représentant connu de ma race a été tué.

Mais je suis resté.

Les années continuaient de s'écouler mais le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi.

Un jour, ou une nuit, qu'en sais-je ? Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Et alors je devinais, j'eu la certitude que le moment que j'attendais depuis toujours était enfin arrivé.

La personne que j'attendais depuis des milliers d'années était enfin arrivée.

Un conseil se réunissait dans la dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer. Les choses étaient graves en Arda. Les évènements se précipitaient et le temps semblait filé sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Une prophétie avait été prononcé, annonciatrice d'un malheur seulement éclairé d'un mince espoir :

« Un anneau sera bientôt retrouvé et sera porteur de Mort. L'Union seule pourra triomphée, accompagnée d'un éclat argenté… »

Bla-bla : Voilà mon prologue que j'ai choisi de faire en deux « parties ». Pour que ce soit plus claire, la partie 2 et la fin de la partie 1 se passe simultanément mais dans deux endroits différents.

Je sais que mon prologue est assez court mais pour moi, un prologue ne doit pas dévoiler les trois quart de l'intrigue ni tous les personnages, mais au contraire, suggérer pour intriguer.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.

Pour le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à tenir un rythme prévu donc je préfère ne rien dire, si ce n'est paeut être un chapitre par mois. Je posterai quand j'aurai un chapitre d'avance d'écrit. Je posterai donc le chap un quand j'aurai fini le deux, etc...

Voilà, en attente de réactions positives ou négatives mais en les espérants toujours constructives :)

Bisous et à bientôt 3


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pierre d'argent **

**Résumé : **Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient au très grand J.R.R. Tolkien ( et aussi à un autre auteur dont je me suis vaguement inspiré mais que je ne nomme pas maintenant sinon je vais un peu pourrir tout l'effet de surprise). Sauf mon OC qui vient de ma pitite tête.

**Genre : **aventure, fantaisie, amitié, un peu d'humour et d'amour.

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, choisissez selon vous et rayez la mention inutile **** Brefons, voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure 3**

**Chapitre 1 : **

La nuit avait étendu son sombre manteau sur les vastes plaines du Rohan. Les sentiers de pierre parcourant le territoire étaient visibles uniquement grâce à la pâle lueur de la Lune qui les rendait brillants. Ces étendues, si elles du vert le plus pur de jour, étaient alors d'un noir d'encre.

Ce soir-là, le vent soufflait. Dans le noir, sur l'un des sentiers, une ombre avançait, sa longue cape claquant derrière elle. La silhouette progressait d'un pas rapide, tournant régulièrement la tête dans toutes les directions, comme pour surveiller les alentours. Enfin, l'ombre arriva aux portes d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan. Elle frappa aux grandes portes de la cité, fermées pour la nuit. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à la hauteur de son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire à Edoras ? Questionna le garde sur le qui-vive. »

Il est vrai qu'en ces temps, la prudence était conseillée à tous. Faire entrer un inconnu encapuchonné n'était pas recommandé.

« Je suis seulement de passage et cherche un abris pour la nuit. Répondit avec assurance une voix féminine »

Le garde resta quelques secondes perplexe. Que faisait une femme seule dans les plaines du Rohan et surtout de nuit ? Bien que tenté de la laisser entrer, les ordres étaient les ordres. Il n'avait pas le choix :

« Votre nom ! … Et la raison de votre présence !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je recherchais seulement du repos. De plus, mon nom ne regarde que moi, répliqua la femme intransigeante.

- Je m'excuse ma Dame mais les ordres sont ainsi. Après la nuit, il me faut le nom, la raison ainsi que le visage des personnes entrant en ville. Vous savez, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents… »

La femme ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant pesant le pour et le contre. Elle aurait préféré rester inconnu et discrète ne pas être connue des autorités des villes où elle s'arrêtait, mais l'appelle d'une bonne nuit dans un véritable lit fût plus fort que sa raison. Puis, après avoir murmuré un faible « qu'il en soit ainsi… », elle donna son nom au garde et abaissa son capuchon. Le soldat cligna des yeux l'air surprit puis, il referma la petite fenêtre et ouvrit la porte de la ville.

La femme pénétra enfin dans Edoras d'un pas fatigué et son capuchon masquant de nouveau son visage. Elle se mit en quête d'une auberge et entra dans la première qui rencontra son chemin, y loua une chambre et s'y enferma aussitôt.

Une fois seule, la femme ôta enfin complètement sa cape. Elle observa vaguement la chambre avant de s'assoir sur le lit, qui, en plus de la table de chevet était le seul meuble présent dans la pièce. Elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et posa sa seule arme sur la table de chevet. Voyager seule et si peu armée était dangereux, elle le savait mais ne voyait pas l'utilité de posséder une arme seulement pour impressionner les éventuels bandits si elle ne savait pas sans servir. Un poignard était plus simple à utiliser. Après cette réflexion, elle entreprit d'enlever ses bottes, puis se saisit de son sac.

Sa petite besace en cuir était la simplicité même : un cuir de bonne qualité mais qui commençais à s'abimer et pouvant se refermer grâce à une simple attache en métal qui peinait de plus en plus. Cependant, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Depuis quelque temps, et bien qu'elle en ignore la raison, elle avait la sensation que cette besace, ou plutôt son contenu était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Lentement, avec des gestes doux et calculés, la jeune femme posa son petit sac sur ses genoux, fit glisser ses mains sur le fermoir et l'ouvrit. Elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur et en ressorti une pierre.

Cette pierre n'était pas une pierre quelconque. Elle était d'une taille impressionnante, ovale et d'une magnifique couleur blanche veinée d'argent. A pierre était magnifique, elle semblait avoir été travaillée et polie. La jeune femme se rappelait précisément comment elle l'avait trouvé..

_Par une fin de journée d'automne, elle marchait dans la forêt, observant avec une étrange mélancolie les feuilles d'or et de cuivre qui chutaient avec lenteur pour rejoindre le tapis chatoyant déjà présent sur le sol. Elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, ralentit sa marche jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait qu'elle se hâte, sa destination était encore éloignée et elle souhaitait retrouver le confort d'un lit d'auberge pour ce soir. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle regardait autours d'elle, elle ressentait l'étrange besoin de quitter le petit sentier de terre pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Cédant à cette étrange envie, elle pénétra le labyrinthe d'or que formaient les arbres et s'y enfonça. Elle avançait dans cette forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas comme si elle savait exactement où aller. Guidée par son instinct. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé être une heure, elle arriva au bord d'une petite rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Tout, autour d'elle, n'était que silence. Et là, elle la vit. Posée sur le lit de la rivière une énorme gemme ovale, blanche. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide de la rivière et en ressortit la pierre. Il lui sembla alors que l'irrépressible envie qui l'avait poussée jusqu'ici avait disparue. Elle glissa la gemme dans son sac et rebroussa chemin en se pressant un peu. _

Aujourd'hui, l'automne était passé et l'hiver étendait son froid manteau sur les plaines du Rohan. La jeune femme avait continué sa vie nomade et n'avais jamais réussi à percer le mystère de sa pierre. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait quelque part pour dormir, que ce soit à la belle étoile ou dans une auberge, elle avait un étrange rituel, elle sortait la pierre de son sac et la regardait sous tous ses angles pendant quelques minutes.

Après avoir reposé sa gemme dans son sac, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le matelas de paille, son poignard sous l'oreiller, elle s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

*CRACK*

Elle se redressa, en alerte, elle avait saisi son poignard.

*CRAAAACK*

Le bruit retentit une seconde fois.

*CRACK*

Le bruit venait du sol, de son sac plus précisément. Son poignard toujours à la main, elle attrapa la lanière de cuir pour tirer la petite besace vers elle. Posant son arme, elle entreprit d'ouvrir pour la seconde fois de la soirée le petit fermoir argenté. Une fois le sac ouvert, elle prit la pierre et remarqua qu'elle était fissurée en plusieurs endroits.

*CRACK*

Le bruit venait bien de la pierre, celle-ci se mit à osciller sur les genoux de la jeune femme jusqu'au moment où elle chuta. L'impact la brisa et un étrange animal apparu sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se délia et fit quelques pas hésitants. Au moment même où il trébuchait, il déplia deux grandes ailes qui semblaient démesurées pour sa petite taille. Le petit animal était du même blanc que la coquille de l'œuf, car oui, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une pierre était bel et bien un œuf. Son corps était couvert d'écailles. Ses yeux, ainsi que l'extrémité de ses ailes, son ventre et les épines qui ornaient son dos étaient de la même couleur que l'argent le plus pur.

Puis, passé le premier instant de stupeur, le lien se fit dans son esprit et une seule pensé lui vint : un dragon …

Voilà le chapitre ( je suis désolée, vraiment, pour le temps d'attente, mais je ne promets vraiment de postes réguliers)

Mis à part l'attente, j'espère que le chapitre aura quand même plu

Maintenant que c'est dit pour le dragon, je peux vous dévoiler mon « crossover » sans me griller complètement xD Cette fic sera donc sur LOTHR ( bien entendu), mais avec un léger fond d'Eragon

Voili voiloou, Kissouille à tous (et à bientôt j'espère)


End file.
